Hunters Series 3: Vampire
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Wendigo. A prominent figure from Chloe's past returns, and his intentions are far from pure. How can Sam save her when Mathias is using their connection and her own powers against her, convincing her that she's meant for the darkness? chlam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to **Mothman** and **Wendigo** (in that order). If you don't read the two short stories you will **NOT** get **ANYTHING** in this story.

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 123. Vampire.

**Warning: Some elements of this chapter are dark and EXTREMELY disturbing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stalked the darkness of the shadows of the back alley, eyes used to nighttime. This part of town was known for its bars and fights, and yet she was careless as she moved, hair up in a ponytail, body barely covered in a mini skirt with slits, bra-like shirt, and tall stripper boots. Her bracelet was filled with different dangling, sharp looking dagger charms. A necklace hung low on her neck, the bloodstone dipping into the valley of her breasts, drawing attention to her generous attributes.

She was showing as much skin as was legally possible, hips sashaying seductively just flirting with and tempting disaster.

A couple of drunkards had tried picking her up, asking her price, but she'd just shrugged them off and continued walking, stalking, ready, waiting.

"Hey baby." A figure emerged from the shadows, leering at her. "I've been waiting for you---all my life."

Tilting her head to the side she grinned as she went towards him, amused by his attempts at charm. She'd had so much better, but he was the only one who was _close_ to her type, and she was sick of waiting, of wanting.

"Hey baby," she purred, sashaying towards him, making sure to move her hips, grinning when she saw the way his leer grew. "Looking for a good time tonight?"

"Who isn't?" He asked, blue eyes on her hungrily, brown hair falling into his face as his hands went to her hips and pulled her against his already raging hard on.

Gasping, Chloe grinned, licking her lips as she rocked her hips against his and trailed her leg up his until she was pressing her right knee against the dank wall behind him, pressing them intimately, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

The stranger hissed in desire as he realized that. "_Fuck_." His hands went between them to hurriedly fuss with his belt buckle.

Chloe's hand went to his stopping, green gaze on his. "Married?"

"Fuck no." He shook his head.

"_Girlfriend_?"

He smirked. "Nope. Not even a _dog_."

Leaning forwards she began to nibble on his jaw, enjoying the way he hitched his breath and returned to his hurried attempts to unbuckle himself.

"You might want to think this over." She trailed her tongue up to his ear and sucked on the lobe, whispering. "The price of being inside me is _unbelievably_ high."

"Honey, trust me, I'll give _whatever_ to be in you." And then he was free from his pants and with one thrust was inside, moving, hands on her hips, groaning, throwing his head back, eyes closed. "_Fuck_."

Chloe bucked her hips, licking her lips, groaning in desire, in _want_.

He lost himself in her pounding desperately, whispering filthy things that only served to turn them both on more.

And then he was close.

And so was _she_.

Her throat burned.

Tugging on one of the daggers of her bracelet she felt it come off and Chloe's lips turned into a smirk as she moved one hand and covered his mouth. He licked her palm.

That smirk turned malicious as Chloe's eyes bled black and with one rapid slash had sliced a huge gash in his throat, ripping through his vein.

He was suddenly screaming against her, struggling, but she was too strong, and then her mouth was to his neck, drinking the warm, gushing blood, riding his struggling body until she came, hard, and it was all she could do to keep from biting down on the skin of his neck.

Soon his struggles soon and his body slid to the ground, Chloe sliding down with him, mouth attached to his neck, drinking viciously, hungrily, greedily. She didn't pull away until she was full and he almost empty.

Blood surrounded her mouth like badly applied lipstick, and she licked it away, not about to let any go to waste.

Finally pulling away from the body, Chloe gave the man's leg a little kick, grinning. "_Told_ you the price was high."

There was clapping from the shadows.

Turning, Chloe smiled happily as she saw the man that appeared from the shadows like the prince of darkness. He was tall, dark brown hair, dark green eyes, skin as pale and pure as the moon in the sky. His face was terrifyingly beautiful, so beautiful it was known to stun people the first time they saw it.

"That was _beautiful_." He purred as he encircled her in his arms and pulled her to him, licking the tiny trail of blood still on the side of her lips. "But did you _really_ have to fuck him?"

"No, that was just the fun part." She giggled, placing her arms around him and pulling tightly. "Don't get so jealous. I know you hate it when I play with my food, but I wouldn't mind if you did too, if it made you feel better."

He shook his head, and raised her chin with his long pale fingers. "I'm content with you, my queen."

And then she was against the wall, and he was against her, _in_ her, and his fangs dropping as he pierced the skin of her shoulder as he thrust into her.

"_Yes_…" Chloe whimpered, eyes closed, head thrown back, urging him to drink more.

"_Mine_." He whispered around her skin viciously. "No matter how far you've run, your time's run out Chloe. You're old enough now, and you're _MINE!_"

His thrusts grew harder, faster.

And she was going to cum again so soon and only because it was _him_. As she spasmed around him, she called him name. "MATHIAS!"

---------------------

Jolting up in bed, Chloe felt her stomach revolting and she barely made it to her toilet before she heaved violently. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, and she felt disgusted as she pressed her hand to her stomach.

The dreams were getting worse.

_Fuck him!_

Ever since she'd first connected with Mathias all those years ago he'd been forever in her dreams. With the other monsters their connection was closed as soon as the creature was dead, and the few who'd gotten away she'd severed the connection with easily----but it was impossible with Mathias.

Rubbing the back of her hand against her mouth, Chloe sat miserably on her bathroom floor, leaning her weight on the toilet, still feeling nauseas.

Mathias was her 'first', not sexually, but connectively, and she'd opened up stronger with him due to her extreme inexperience and the extreme danger. Her body had reacted to a tremendous threat by overloading her connection with what threatened her, and she still couldn't sever that link no matter how hard she tried.

Which meant that night after night she was either treated to nightmares of watching what Mathias did, or dreaming of her doing the things Mathias did, and then there were the dreams like the one she'd just had, in which she'd known it was only a dream conjured through their connection.

She'd been sixteen before she'd finally admitted to herself that this connection went both ways.

She was almost _sure_ that Mathias knew of the connection and used it to torment her, but she didn't worry about anything other than his knowledge. Her scent had been shadowed. There was _no_ way that he would ever be able to find her. It was that shadow that'd kept her safe from his revenge for all these years.

_And maybe he's just content with making your life impossible via dreams_.

Forcing herself onto her shaky legs and flushing the toilet, Chloe went to the sink and washed her face and hands before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale, horribly so, with dark bags under her eyes.

The dreams were always bad, but they'd never been this intense or coming as often as they had this last month.

_Get over it, girl. You see worse things every day_.

Sighing, Chloe dried her hands and face and went back to her bed, collapsing on it, exhausted. She was so tired, and yet she couldn't sleep. The only time she could sleep through the night was after pushing herself hard the day before so that she collapsed in a near coma when she hit the bed.

And since Ava and Andy were off on a hunt and her mom and dad were off visiting Uncle Sam, she was alone and babysitting the house, and without a prospective hunt.

It was killing her.

For a moment she wanted to call Sam, but he was busy with a hunt with Dean. During his last call he'd said it was very dangerous and that he wouldn't be calling her until they got the baddie, and she was going to respect that need to concentrate on the job.

Usually she'd lean on Whitney, but he was slowly reconstructing his relationship with Adam Milligan, his ex boyfriend. He was still in love with Adam but the younger boy had cheated on him a while back and Whitney still hadn't grown to trust him completely as yet.

Chloe wasn't going to burden Whitney even more while he was going through this rough time.

_I need to be a good friend_.

Closing her eyes and laying her arm over them to block out the moonlight streaming from the open window she---.

Jolting up into a sitting position Chloe rushed to the window…

…To the window she'd closed shut before going to sleep.

Looking out of the window, eyes trained on the darkness around the house, Chloe frowned, tense, alert. Something had opened her window, something was toying with her, taunting her that she wasn't as safe as she liked to think---that it could have hurt her easily while she slept if it had truly wanted to.

The thought made her sicker as her stomach as she continued to search the darkness.

Whoever or whatever had done this would still be there, watching, waiting for her to realize that it's presence had been in her room.

And then she saw him.

He was completely covered in shadows under the tree below, and yet she knew who it was.

Chloe's knees gave out on her in terror and she collapsed to the ground before gathering her wits to her and stumbling to her chest and throwing it open. Tossing the girly clothes out on the floor hastily, she found the fake bottom and jerked it off, finding a dagger and a bottle of dark liquid amongst the many weapons and books hidden within.

Dead Man's Blood.

Unscrewing the bottle Chloe dipped the dagger into the blood and then hurried back to her window. She climbed out until she was able to jump down onto the porch's roof and then there was a small fall to the grass below.

Falling and rolling she was on her feet in seconds, bloody knife in hand, eyes narrowed.

He was no where to be seen.

But she knew he was there.

She could _feel_ him.

Opening her senses, Chloe turned and there he was, sitting down on the porch on her father's rocking chair, watching her, grin amused.

"Hello Chloe." His voice was as she remembered it. "It has been too long. That shadow you placed on your scent was extremely _bothersome_."

She tightened her hold on her dagger. "What the _hell_ are you doing here Mathias?"

"Is that how you treat someone who took you in and took care of you, protected you, fed you?" He wanted to know, leaning forwards, not at all worried despite the fact that she had a dagger that was covered in nothing that was like poison to him. "Where's your gratitude?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What's your game, Mathias? Have a couple of your nest hiding in the bushes ready to pounce on me and tear me to pieces? Drink my blood dry?"

"Of _course_ not." He snorted. "Your blood, your body, it's all _mine_. Only _mine_ to taste and devour."

His words echoed her dream, and her hand shook slightly. "I'm not _yours_ Mathias." It was the connection. She hadn't understood why he kept calling her his during her week-long kidnapping when she was only ten years old, but now she did. It was the power of her connection with him, it'd made him feel like he _owned_ her, that it was only _his_ right to drink her dry.

"You're looking _sick_, Chloe." Mathias stood with a single, graceful movement, stalking towards her slowly, circling her. "Apparently you haven't been taken care of since that mother of yours came and stole you away from me."

"Fuck you." She spat. "You're the one who kidnapped me!"

He stopped before her, and his eyes met Chloe's, she fought it, she did, she _tried_, but she felt her eyes tingling, knew they were bleeding black as his dark green gaze held hers, and she didn't even notice the dagger slipping from her hand and falling harmlessly on the grass by her feet.

He'd forced the connection between them to open, to _grow_.

Horror entered her as she realized she was in a near trance-like state, like she usually did to the monsters she came up against.

How----how had he been able to use her power against her?

Mathias smiled before leaning towards her, cupping her face in his hands and bringing his lips to hers only to stop a breath away and lick the corner of her mouth.

Like in the dream.

And then he'd pulled away and was grinning proudly. "You won't kill me, Chloe. You _can't_. Just like I can't bring myself to want to kill you." He smirked, beginning to walk away backwards, green gaze on her lighter one. "This connection, it works both ways. You might want to think about _why_ that is. The answer might shock you."

And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

Connection broken, Chloe collapsed to her knees, trembling, sick and terrified.

Only when she was shaking so violently she pocketed the now useless dagger and climbed back into her window and tumbled into her room, wincing as the dagger pricked her thigh but she otherwise ignored the pain, dashing towards her cellular and dialing the number of the one person she needed by her side.

It rang and rang.

"Chloe?" Sam's voice was thick with sleep.

She tried to speak, but was horrified to realize that she was crying.

"_Chloe_?" Sam sounded suddenly awake and worried. "What is it? What happened?"

"Sam, I-I _n-need_ you." She whimpered, reliving how easy it'd been for the vampire to open their connect and use her own power to entrance her. "I'm in trouble."

"Where are you?" Sam asked, and there were sounds of a light clicking on and clothes being tugged on. "What happened? I'm packing as we speak."

"I'm home, I---I don't have time to talk to you, I—I have to get to the panic room." Chloe whispered to him. "Go to the basement when you get here." And with that she hung up on him and rushed downstairs heading towards the panic room her mother had somehow been able to hide from her father all these years.

It was the only place he wouldn't be able to her.

_Hurry Sam. Please hurry._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt 123. Vampire

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Chloe? _Fuck_!" Sam hurried to her lifeless looking body, picking her up. She was terribly pale. "_Chloe_!"

The blonde yawned, green eyes opening slowly as she looked at him. "_Sam_." She whispered, clutching at his shirt softly. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." He whispered, already walking her out of the basement/panic room, up the stairs to the living room and laying her on the sofa. "What happened? You-your call." He frowned, bending to her side and softly brushing her hair out of her face. "Were you drugged?"

"I did it." She whispered, eyes closing before she yawned and opened them once more. "It's-a dreamless potion...I learnt to make at the coven...but it's not very...side effects...too long...coma."

He narrowed his eyes, getting the gist of what she was saying. "Why would you take that, Chloe? Knowing the risk?"

"I can't-I can't dream anymore." She turned towards him. "He's _there_. He-he might make me..."

Sam frowned, every protective nerve in his body on fire with the desire to _destroy_ whatever it was that had caused her to go to these extremes. "What are you talking about, Chlo?"

"Mathias." She yawned once more, reaching out to grab his shirt as if this alone could keep her anchored.

"Mathias?" Sam's eyes darkened, remembering the story Chloe told him about the first time her power had activated. "He found you? But your scent was shadowed!"

"I don't know...what happened." Her words were still stilted, slurred, as if she was drunk. "But the dreams have been getting...worse...and he...he used the power against me, Sam. He used the connect...tion...I..." Her hand trembled. "It goes both ways."

He froze.

This was bad,

If that vampire could put Chloe under a thrall then...

Something vicious and angry rose deep within him and his lips pulled back in a snarl. "The _hell_ I'll let him hurt you."

But she didn't hear him, having fallen asleep once more under the effects of the potion.

Sam just looked at her, worried and angry and protective and...

He closed his eyes and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

_God_ he'd missed her.

He took in a deep whiff of her scent while caressing her hair with his hand, resting the other on her stomach.

He was going to help her.

He was going to protect her.

But he needed to calm down first.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_She was straddling him on the large, red satin bed. "Red satin." She gave a buck of her hips, groaning at the feeling of him aching inside of her. "How unoriginal, Dracula."_

_ He mock glared at her. "Unoriginal __**and**__ Dracula? I think I should be offended." He turned them so that she was trapped underneath him, with him still buried deep within her, throbbing ready for more. But he didn't move, didn't give her the friction she desired, craved with all her might. Instead he kept her trapped there so hard she couldn't even buck her hips if she'd wanted._

_ "Baby..." She whined, needy, desperate, hands going to his arms, begging. "I need you."_

_ "And yet you're such a naughty girl, aren't you?" He gazed down at her, fangs peeking out from behind his lips. "You kept yourself away from me, Chloe. I don't know what you did, I don't how how you did it, but I'm not happy."_

_ "What are you talking about?" She asked, looking up at him in confusion. "I'm your Queen, I live here with you. I'm lucky if I can get out of __**bed**__ one day a week with how much of a horndog you are. I haven't __**kept**__ myself from you. __**Ever**__."_

_ He gave a buck, and it was harsh and fast and deep._

_ She purred, arching beneath him, and then whimpering when that was it._

_ He wouldn't move._

_ Kept her tortured._

_ "Mathias..."_

_ With a snarl he descended on her, kiss harsh and punishing, hands fisting tightly in her hair, thrusts deep and precise, torturing her so that she was going insane, crying, scratching at him, begging into his lips for more, more._

_ And then, right when she felt herself about to explode, he stopped and snarled at her, hand going to her neck and squeezing as he glared at her. "__**Who is he**__?"_

_ "Who?" Her voice was strained, her eyes wide._

_ He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "The man in your house right now."_

With a gasp, Chloe woke up, giving a little cry as she rubbed her palm over her mouth, over her body, feeling disgusting and vile and _gullible_. He'd done it again. He'd gotten through to her in her dreams and molded it so that she couldn't remember anything but what he wanted her to. She hadn't remembered her life as Chloe, hadn't remembered anything but the fantasy world and life they lived together that he'd wanted her to.

And she was disgusted at herself.

How could her mind be that weak?

That easily tricked?

"Chloe?"

She turned towards the sound, seeing Sam standing by the window, looking at her, odd shadows crossing over his face. "_Sam_." She couldn't remember him arriving nor his obviously moving her from the basement, but she didn't care. "Sam!" The blonde stumbled off of the sofa and threw herself at her refuge, arms going around him tightly. "Oh god, I was so worried you wouldn't come!"

"Why wouldn't I come?" He asked, hesitating a second, as if unsure, before wrapping his arms around her. "You called me."

"I know, but you were so far away." She whispered, shivering, hiding her face in his shirt. "God Sam! I'm so scared! He's so powerful! I-I'm so scared!"

"Don't be scared." He held her tight. "I'll never let you go."

She smiled, hugging him tightly.

His hands went to her hips and gripped her tightly, raising her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Chloe was prepared, hungry, when his mouth met hers in a kiss so deep and claiming she groaned.

Her body was on fire, her hands clenching in his hair, her breath escaping her in a dark chuckle as he turned and pushed her against the wall. Their breaths were hard, needy.

"_I love you_." She whispered.

He froze. "I see."

Chloe pulled away slightly and opened her eyes, looking at Sam's troubled face. "Sam? What is it?"

A muscle jumped in his cheek, eyes dark. "So _that's _who he is to you."

"_What_?"

And then his face morphed from Sam's to Mathias'.

Her eyes widened. "_No_."

"You're _mine_!" He snarled before his fangs descended and he bite angrily into her neck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She sat up screaming and grabbing at her neck.

"Chloe?" Sam rushed to her side. "Chloe!"

She looked up at him, and instead of the relief he'd been expecting, fear entered those green orbs. "No! Stay away from me! Stay away! No!"

"_Chloe_?" He grabbed at her shoulders, flinching as she cried and slapped at him, trying to get away. "Baby, it's me! It's Sam!"

"No! Stop it! No! Please!" She continued to struggle in terror and cry. "Stop pretending to be him! Stop it!"

"I met you when you were 12 years old! You were my first kiss! I pretended to be asleep so I could look at you without you looking and caught you with tarot cards!" Sam desperately started spouting out things only they would know. Feeling her struggles lessen he continued on. "I asked your father for the right to court you, I-I pussied out and didn't ask you for your phone number because I thought you were with Whitney!"

She stopped struggling, looking up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "_Sam_?"

His heart broke. "It's me baby."

With a broken cry she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, crying and trembling. "_Help me_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"No wonder you reacted so badly when you saw me." Sam was barely able to maintain his cool facade for Chloe as she ate for the first time since calling for his help and knocking herself out with the dreamless sleeping potion. "To be able to master those sorts of illusions-."

"Vampires get more powerful with age." Chloe cut up her waffle with her fork, completely ignoring the knife Sam had brought for her. "And with the mind link, he's stronger as well."

"We need to find a way to severe that link." Not only was it extremely dangerous for Chloe, but the thought of another male being _connected_ to her like that pissed Sam to the core. "Or dull it, at least."

Chloe nodded, actions still sluggish from the potion. "I'll call the coven and find out if there's anything they know that can help."

"And I'll call Bobby." Sam responded, leaning towards and cupping the back of her head, pulling her towards him so that he could brush his lips against her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright."

Those eyelashes fluttered at the feel of his kiss. "How will I know which is a dream and which is real? He looked _just_ like you, Sam. He sounded like you." She closed her eyes tightly in anger and a deep feeling of incompetence. "He had me completely _fooled_."

Sam took in a deep breath, reminding himself that letting jealous, possessive anger fill him was _not_ the answer and would in _no way_ make this situation any easy for his girlfriend. "Chloe, you have to always remember that it's an illusion-and in illusions there is _always_ a tell, you just have to _look_ for it."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Maybe someone's eye color is a little off, or maybe their way of speaking is different. Or they suddenly curse profusely when they don't usually."

Chloe put the tray with the food Sam had brought her on the bedside table and curled up with her head on his lap.

"You should finish everything." He chided softly, gaze down on her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Later." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I missed you like hell, Sammy."

"I missed you too." He smiled tenderly, his heart swelling with emotion as she calmed against him, as if just feeling him there for enough for her to feel protected and safe. "We're going to have to figure out a way to keep from being separated this long from each other."

"Bad things happen when we're not together." Chloe agreed with a yawn. "I don't wanna sleep."

"I'll be here." He promised, hating to hear the fear in her voice as she admitted that. "If I start seeing you having a disturbed rest, I'll wake you up like I did last time."

"Thanks." She whispered. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you too."

Sam stayed there, sitting on her bed as she feel asleep curled around him, her head resting on his lap. His fingers threaded through her hair, massaging her skull in a relaxing motion. The moonlight highlighted the paleness of her skin, and the darkness under her eyes. There was no way he was going to let her take that potion again, it had obviously drained her terribly.

No.

He was going to have to find a way to cut that link _immediately_, and the more help he had the better.

Pulling his cellular out from his pocket, Sam eased out from underneath Chloe and went to the window, staring out at every shadow while dialing. He called Bobby, he called Dean, and hell, despite the fact that they _really_ didn't talk anymore, Sam called his _father_. He didn't know who was more uncomfortable on the phone, him or John Winchester, but at least his father had listened to the situation and while he was on a hunt right now, had promised Sam to see what he could find out with some source of his once he was finished. Sam had been surprised and grateful, and had felt oddly better when he hung up on that phone call than he had in a very long time. He then called Pastor Jim and Caleb, and they'd confessed that the best person to talk to about vampires was some hunter named Gordon Walker...but they both told him that he _shouldn't_ talk to Gordon.

Sam had felt that was counterproductive, and had been tempted to call Gordon anyway if he was some sort of expert on the race the hunters had once thought extinct, but then Pastor Jim had admitted to Gordon's 'obsession' with vampire hunting having cost the lives of many who he was supposed to be helping. And that had been the clincher for Sam. There was _no way_ he would be calling someone who'd put Chloe in even _more_ danger than she already was. So although Gordon had the know-how about vampires, there was no Sam refused to let him be involved in this situation.

There wasn't anyone else that Sam trusted enough to tell them about the particulars of _how_ Chloe could be linked to the vampire, so while he knew other hunters he didn't call them.

Chloe whimpered and tossed in bed.

Sam was back in bed in seconds, softly shaking her. "Chloe."

For a moment she didn't react, and then her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. "It was a normal nightmare." She whispered tiredly, closing her eyes. "I've had it since I was a kid. Don't worry."

He nodded, sliding in back into bed with her. "Okay."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, snuggling close as she fell back to sleep.

Sam didn't sleep all night, keeping a watchful eye on her.

Chloe slept the rest of the night undisturbed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe you two dragged us here at _this_ time in the morning. She's probably asleep."

"Look, something's wrong." Lana Lang glared at her boyfriend before turning to Whitney. "Tell him, Whit, _tell him_ how you and I haven't been able to get into contact with her for some days now."

Whitney turned to Pete as the four stood on Chloe's doorstep. "We haven't been able to get into contact with her for some days now."

Pete sighed, running a hand over his shaved head. "Couldn't we have come at a _decent_ hour? I mean, she'll be pissed if she's okay and we just woke her up from her beauty rest."

Adam winced, remembering the _last_ time that had happened. "She _does_ become something fierce when her beauty rest is interrupted."

Ignoring them, Lana went to the doorbell and rung it. "_Chloe? Chloe!_ Answer!"

"_Baby_." Pete tried to hush her. "The neighbors are going to complain."

"Let them." Lana challenged.

"If something _had_ happened to Chlo, wouldn't Ava have Seen it and called to warn us?" Adam wanted to know. He was still the newest when it came to the supernatural, but he'd taken to it pretty easily. "You know she always Watches around Chlo for danger."

"That's normally true." Whitney turned towards his boyfriend. "But Ava and Andy are hunting, and it's a dangerous hunt from what they were saying...and they were going to be deep out in the forest where there wasn't any signal. So even if Ava _did_ See something happening around Chloe she wouldn't be able to call us, and she and Andy won't leave until the hunt is over. Chloe's taught them to be that way, and she would kick their _asses_ if they left a hunt unfinished just because they thought she needed someone to hold her hand."

There was the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"See?" Pete turned to his girlfriend. "She's home."

"That's not Chloe." Lana argued. "Those footsteps are _way_ too heavy to have been her."

The door flew open to reveal a sleepy looking Sam.

Whitney grinned brightly. "Sam!" He hugged the taller male, not noticing the ugly, jealous look Adam sent them.

Sam hugged Whitney and then Lana, when she threw herself at him too. "Hey guys."

Adam nodded to Sam.

"Sorry to bother you, man." Pete shook Sam's hand with a friendly grin. "If we'd known that _this_ was the reason Chlo went AWOL on us we wouldn't have intruded."

Sam sighed.

Lana and Whitney shared worried looks.

"What happened?" Whitney asked.

Sam held the door open for them. "Come on in, I was going to call you later on anyway at a decent hour."

The four shuffled into the house.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe whimpered as she clutched at her head.

She could feel every single thrall, every single link in which the creature had escaped, being broken and torn to pieces.

Sitting up in the bed, ignoring the sounds of voices downstairs, the blonde closed her eyes tightly.

Obviously there was a way to break links...and Mathias knew it...and was using it to remove her link to every other creature than _him_.

Of course, there were links that he couldn't break-like the one to Sam, her family, and her friends...but Chloe was worried.

What else did Mathias know about her power that not even _she_ did?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"She should've called us." Lana stood, angry. "I _hate_ it when she does this! She's there for me and Pete whenever we need anything, she's always trying to help Whitney and Adam try and patch up their relationship, and she's always there to mentor and guide Ava and Andy-but when _she_ needs help she _never_ even _thinks_ to rely on us!"

Whitney sighed, leaning forwards. "And Mrs. and Mr. S are on that long awaited cruise around the world honeymoon." He ran a hand over his golden hair. "And Chloe made them go without their cellulars so they could concentrate on having a good time together. Which means we can't get into contact with them and let Mrs. S know what's going on."

"If push comes to shove we'll find a way to contact them." Adam decided. "We can always call the cruise center and ask for an emergency call to be forwarded to them...or message or something. There's always a way."

Pete nodded. "But what's important now is that we have some sort of schedule. Sam can't be the one always keeping an eye on her. He needs his rest too."

Lana nodded in agreement. "This vampire has messed with the wrong person."

Sam smiled as he looked at them.

While he was glad that he was the one Chloe called for and confided in, trusted, he was also happy to know that even if for some reason he wasn't here, Chloe had this support group.

Lana was right.

Mathias _had_ messed with the wrong girl.

Chloe had _way_ too many people who refused to let her be taken from them.

And _that_ was why they'd win.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
